


Sunlight on Skin

by spiritofsky



Category: 999: Nine Hours Nine Persons Nine Doors - Fandom, Zero Escape (Video Games)
Genre: Bad Poetry, Because poetry, But it's vague sooo, Gen, Its just bad poetry about Snake why would you read this, Kinda Spoilery, Poetry, Snake is the main character and the others are just mentioned, but not directly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5840473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiritofsky/pseuds/spiritofsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And she spoke her name like it wasn’t her own. (4)<br/>And it made him smile and it made him fear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunlight on Skin

**Author's Note:**

> More bad poetry I wrote at school? OK.  
> This file was saved as 'Bad 999 Poetry Time with Abbie'  
> Oh boy look at that nice rushed ending.
> 
> Yeah it's just a bunch of stuff from pre-game to the ending from Snake's perspective.

He was him and he was himself.  
But he had lost a part of himself.  
Just metal and plastic and rubber.  
And he had lost a part of himself.  
Just blackness and blankness and darkness.

He sincerely hoped(faith, love, luck) that she was alright.  
Because _she_ wasn’t.  
But maybe she was.  
In the pastpresentfuture.  
In the past.

It was in the past.  
But they were doing it all over again.  
They were together this time,  
Like them.  
(And they were too.)

And she spoke her name like it wasn’t her own. (4)  
And it made him smile and it made him fear.  
And he spoke a pun like it was his own name. (2)  
And he wondered if it made her smile, she had no need to fear.  
Maybe if he listened closer, he’d know.

And then it was blacker and blanker and darker than he could ever know.  
But it was as black and blank and dark as he knew.  
And while they panicked and mourned, he knocked.  
And the embrace let him know.  
But the words let him _know_.

And puzzles.  
And death.  
And life.  
And confusion.  
And sunlight on skin.


End file.
